garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nighty Nightmare
Nighty Nightmare is the first segment from the third episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon warns Garfield that overeating can give him a nightmare. Plot Jon secretly orders a pizza to keep Garfield from eating it. He manages to acquire it and bring into his room, only to find Garfield inside the box, holding the last slice, which he promptly swallows. Jon tells him that eating so much will give him a nightmare one day, to which Garfield dismisses. Garfield then has a dream where Jon's whole purpose in life is to provide him with food (accompanied with a song), and Garfield's ravenous appetite knows no ends. Jon soon tells Garfield that he needs to cease eating, as he becomes a gigantic cat monster as a result. When picked up by Garfield and hanging in front of his face, Jon promises a hundred pizzas. He then provides him with truck loads of food, to the point where the town runs out of food. Garfield goes on an eating rampage, which includes eating a hot dog stand whole and drinking a swimming pool. He goes to supermarkets (even going so far as to eat the paper towels) or anywhere where there is food, yet none seem to able to satisfy his appetite. Jon calls the National Guard for 100 tons of lasagna. The National Guard complies, bringing huge quantities of lasagna to Garfield, and has the Grand Canyon filled with chicken gumbo. Upon noticing Garfield's appetite is still active, the National Guard fears that there is not enough food in the world to feed Garfield; he summons the air squadron to open fire on Garfield. Jon and Odie run through the city to warn Garfield to stop eating, as he is now being targeted. Garfield climbs to the top of a building, where the United States Air Force fight him to no avail. Garfield eats a fighter jet (with the pilot parachuting immediately after the jet is grabbed). Before Garfield eats any more, a UFO appears and uses a beam to abduct him. On board the UFO, an extraterrestrial from the planet Clarion greets him and says that it was the master plan all along: to find Earth's biggest glutton and use a hunger ray that would cause him to eat continuously in order to fatten him up for the alien's Thanksgiving dinner. Garfield is shocked at becoming a meal himself, and as he is taken away from Earth, he expresses his wish to see Jon and Odie again. The nightmare, along with Odie's licking, jars Garfield awake. Jon offers lasagna as atonement for yelling at Garfield before. Garfield declines it, declaring that he will go on a strict diet. He then has second thoughts, and grabs the lasagna right back. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *National Guard (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Pizza Delivery Man *Newscaster (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Hot Dog Vendor *Boy *Girl *Store Employee (voiced by ??????) *City People *Alien (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Air Squadron Trivia *This episode is inspired by the comic on May 17th, 1987. In that strip, Garfield was in the middle of a diet imposed on him by Jon; during his dream, Garfield had a never-ending appetite where he swallowed all the food in his house, then Jon, then everything else on Earth, and spotted the galaxy's other planets (which he saw as dessert) before the dream ended. Unlike in this episode, Garfield enjoyed this dream, remarking that it was better than reality. *Garfield shows a rare interest in anchovies in this episode. *Jon orders a jumbo mushroom, pineapple, sausage, pepper, olive, onion, meatball, Canadian bacon, and pimento pizza. *This episode marks the first mention of Clarion. Cultural References *When Garfield is in the spaceship (before meeting the alien), he calls out for Mr. Spock, one of the main characters from the original Star Trek series. Songs *Eat, Garfield, Eat Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends